Nagisa Momoe
is a new magical girl that debuts in the third and final film, Madoka Magica The Movie -Rebellion-. Little is known about Nagisa, like her height, weight, blood type. She is a playful young girl, who loves cheese. Appearance Nagisa has long, white hair with two tiny pigtails on both sides. Her eyes are red and yellow, similar to Bebe's and Charlotte's second form. Her casual attire consists of a pink sailor styled polka-dotted dress with a white-collar and cuffs and brown stripes on both. Under her puffy sleeves, she wears long brown sleeves. At the edge of her collar is a brown bow and at the edge of the dress is a brown stripe and white ruffles under it. Inside the collar, the flap is wine red with white lace and a brown stripe. She wears tights of the same color and brown shoes with a pink bow on top. Her magical girl outfit is a brown hat with cat ears and fluffy balls on the ends of the strings. She also has a choker and suspenders the same color of brown, with two small red bows on them. Connected to these are brown bloomers with a candy shaped button that has a purple gem in the middle. This is believed to be her soul gem. Above her short brown shirt is a salmon-colored cape jacket with two red buttons and white fur on the edge of it. She wears brown polka-dotted leggings that go under her bloomers and red flats. Trivia * Her wish was to have the best cheesecake. She made this wish for her to eat cheese cake with her Mother, her wish was discovered in the Magia Record game. * Nagisa is usually rather childish, serving as the plucky and cheerful comic relief of the group, though she's shown to be more perceptive than she seems. She tends to speak rather eloquently (ex. "Let me explain that from my own lips," "We were once bringers of hope, who despaired and spread our curses"). As Bebe, she is even more childish, often jumping around, and panicking at the thought of turning into cheese. * A section in Puella Magi Production Note suggests she may have a mother who died from an illness, but the section is technically for an unused prototype witch. * Nagisa is presumed to have been taken into Law of Cycles by Madoka at the end of the anime. * Nagisa claims she came back as a secretary of Ultimate Madoka to eat cheese again. How true this is is currently unknown. * Nagisa's given name is written in hiragana and has no particular meaning. It can mean "beach" or "water's edge" when written in kanji (渚 or 汀). The "-sa" part can mean "sand" (沙 or 砂). The first character for Momoe (百) means "hundred," but also carries the connotation of "a lot of things." The second character (江) means "inlet" or "bay." "Momoe" could be translated as "a hundred rivers." * In many languages, "bebe" means "baby." This fits with Mami's name, which is pronounced similar to "mommy." * Nagisa's transformation starts with her saying "Parmigiano Reggiano!", a sort of cheese also known as parmesan. * In episode three there have been runes in Nagisa's labyrinth that have translated to, "Watashi wa Homuhomu ha desu." 'Homuhomu.' Appears to be a nickname for Homura. The phrase itself can mean, "私はほむほむ派です." This, when dumbed down and translated into English, means "I like Homura." Gallery Nagibebe.jpeg Nagisa.jpg NagisaMomoe.jpg Rebellion Nagisa.png Category:Anime Category:Movies Category:Rebellion Category:Character Category:Female Category:Magical Girl Category:Manga Characters